pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kyrax
' Don't be shy' --Kyrax 01:21, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Hello and welcome :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:22, 7 August 2007 (CEST) HB is underrated Starcraft more plx. Tycn 11:58, 6 September 2007 (CEST) What ? :P --Kyrax 17:08, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Nah, people seem to hate HB because it revolves around a few meta builds. That, and the micromanaging required for being good. Tycn 17:16, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Ahah. I see the link. Well, i'll quit HB when SC2 comes out. I wanna make some Thors ! --Kyrax 18:13, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Will you vote on Build:Mo/E Hero Battles Shield of Regen Monk? Also, do you think you could tell me what you think of my HB build, it's linked on my userpage? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:35, 10 September 2007 (CEST) Ganking Fangs Pls rewrite your comment on this build because it doesn't make sense at all. [[User:Master Of Guild's|'''MasterOf]][[User_talk:Master Of Guild's|Guild's']] 03:01, 12 September 2007 (CEST) fix'd. --Kyrax Way of The Scythe Okay i won't be shy and tell you that why delete my build when theres only one other one that is for pve mine is pvp and other ones just got deleted because they didn't work as good have you compared both? [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] 16:47, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :First of all, i did not place the delete tag. I only warned you that this concept had been done before and had not been received well and were not vetted. The two other builds that were deleted ( which i submitted as examples on your build's talk page ) were superior to yours. They did not use Way of the Assassin as an elite and instead went for more raw damage skills such as Wounding Strike. They also simulated an IAS thanks to Mystic Sweep and Eremite's Attack. Despite the obviously better skill choices on these other builds, they were deleted. Yes i compared both. No, i did not put a delete tag on your build. I have used similar A/D builds in the past in RA. However, they simply don't have enough of a damage output to be considered viable and casters own them. --[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 18:40, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Divine Spirit, eh? Hmmk.. So I noticed you posted up another Divine Spirit Spammer build.. Now.. I know these builds are despised by the community, but so is just about everything else I run, so my question is: Do heroes know how to manage Glyph of Renewal/Divine Spirit? I haven't yet unlocked GoR simply because I've had no use for it yet, so I haven't been able to test myself, and I was hoping you might know. Let me know if you can, thanks! cedave( _buildpage) 23:01, 8 October 2007 (CEST) : Hey Cedave. I must say that i haven't tested GoR + DSpirit with heroes. What i know from HB is that heroes will use Divine Spirit when they start running out of energy ( at around ~ 10e, they'll use it ) so i doubt they would try to maintain it with GoR. However, the hero AI probably uses GoR with the skill with the longest recharge in their bar. My guess is that they'll randomly use it with other skills (w00t GoR on RoF) and then, when they start running out of energy and if GoR isn't cooldowning, they'll go ahead and use it correctly. I doubt that's what you could call " Effective use of GoR + DS ".. Hope that answers your question :D --[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 23:08, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::That helps a lot. I'm actually gonna go test it right now. Just remembered I have a ridiculous amount of Balthy faction sitting around from 10 hours of AB yesterday.. Haha. I'll let you know what I find out, but if you want to see why I'm wondering, go here, but DS instead of Selfless. cedave( _buildpage) 23:13, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :::Well.. what it comes down to is they ''can use it properly, but they do screw up a bit. It seems that if you give then 15/-1 rod/offhand, they're much more willing to use DS at all times, but it isn't consistent in any manner, at least through sacrifice testing on Battles Isles. (BiPping the NPCs). Also, Ogden seems to be better at it than Dunk or Tahl. Vekk, Zhed, and Jin all used it properly, but obviously to little effect at 0 Divine Favor. All in all, needs to be worked on, and probably left to players. cedave( _buildpage) 02:16, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :::: Cool. Heroes are best left with extremely dumb builds i guess ;) --[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 03:17, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Build I've uploaded a new build, could you move it into testing PvE general and possible rate or make suggestions for it, thanks i'm new so i don't know how to put it into a category.--Derial 19:11, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Simply read the guides i put on your talk page, they will show you what templates are used for each build phase. I'll move your build :) no problem. --[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 19:13, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::thanks--Derial 19:15, 9 October 2007 (CEST)